


Mass Times Acceleration

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Re-write, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A basic rewrite of Sonic Forces.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Mass Times Acceleration

It begins with Episode Shadow, where Rouge and Shadow receive a distress signal from Omega. Shadow heads to the Pyramid Base(the one from SA2) to investigate.

Here things change. Shadow makes it there with relatively few difficulties. He inspects the damaged Omega, and is subsequently ambushed by Infinite. Here, however, Infinite isn't some random mercenary. Instead, he's a highly modified Shadow Android with the Phantom Ruby installed. Demonstrating strange abilities, a boss fight begins.

In my dream, the PR didn't conjure illusions, but instead manipulated space itself. The cubes are just a weaponized form of that. Compressing atoms together via removal of space if you want to get technical.

Anyway, Infinite defeats Shadow and imprisons him in Null Space.

Cue to Sonic aiding an invaded village. He rendezvous with Tails, starting the first 'co-op' stage. Yep, Tails is replacing both Classic Sonic(well, more on that later) and the Custom Hero. After that stage, the duo see Eggman and Infinite. Naturally, Sonic attacks Infinite, butt is bewildered by Infinite's wierd 'speed.' A scripted boss fight ensues where Sonic loses. As robots surround Sonic, Tails tries to help, only to be slammed into a wall by Infinite.

Instead of 'losing it' as Silver says, Tails actually takes a prominent role in the Resistance. At some point Tails ventures out to the Pyramid Base, since he's a skilled technician and the computers there probably have less sophisticated security systems. There, he discovers and repairs Omega, the third(forth if you count Shadow) playable character. Omega goes on a rampage and Tails follows, trying to make sure the robot doesn't get himself killed. The two eventually meet up with the Resistance to discuss plans for freeing Sonic.

When Sonic breaks free, Zavok is absent(no illusions, remember). There isn't a boss fight either. The mecha bee shows up, but Sonic reduces it to scrap metal in mere seconds in frustration.

Sonic and Tails eventually retake Sunset City and fight Metal Sonic. At the last second, Shadow arrives to face kick the robot into submission.

Shadow: Now that's how you take out a boss.  
Tails: For future reference, Face-kicking isn't usually this effective.

Shadows fills the Resistance in on his disappearance. He doesn't yet understand the secret to Infinite's powers(especially as Null Space has yet to be named. I mean really) nor, to be perfectly honest, how he escaped. Since his escape, however, he's been laying low for 'reasons.'

Sonic and Tails enter the Chemical Plant to find more information, while Shadow and Omega set out to destroy Eggman's Weapon Facilities. At the Chemical Plant they learn the whole 'space manipulation' thingy, and that it's imperative that Sonic doesn't find out because excessive speed can dissolve the ruby's effects.

All four playable characters siege the Death Egg, both to destroy the thing and evacuate the prisoners. Operation Big Wave then happens, and Sonic uses his full speed to escape Null Space. Shadow has his rematch with Infinite in the meantime, and the Android is forced to retreat.

At Eggman's base, Infinite is strangely absent. Sonic fights off the Egg Naga, only to be assaulted by Infinite, utilizing the Chaos Emeralds.

There's a flash of light. Sonic and Shadow brace themselves.

Final Boss: SUPER INFINITE  
This is the first time the final boss is a Super Form without the player going super(unlike Mecha Sonic, which faded and recharged). Shadow actually removes his inhibitor rings for this fight. The fight ends with a team attack comprising Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Omega.


End file.
